Field:
Embodiments relate to a highly elastic polyester modified urethane resin and a clear coat composition containing same, and more particularly, to a highly elastic polyester modified urethane resin having improved chipping resistance by introducing an aliphatic isocyanate and a caprolactone polyol to a polyester resin, and a clear coat composition including the polyester modified urethane resin as a main resin, thereby omitting a separate forming process of a middle coating film, and securing good appearance and excellent mechanical properties such as scratch resistance, chipping resistance to cold, and impact resistance when compared to a conventional coating method.
Description of the Related Art:
In the conventional car coating system, a paint composition which imparts a middle coating film with elasticity, or a two liquid type paint composition using a clear coat with an isocyanate curing agent, was used to accomplish chipping resistance to cold and elasticity such as impact resistance of a final coating film.
In this regard, a primer composition for a car paint composition using an epoxy modified polyester resin and a block isocyanate curing agent (for example, EP Registration Patent No. 0152413), and a water-soluble paint composition for a middle coating film of a car using a polyurethane dispersion resin and a methylated melamine curing agent (for example, Korean Registration Patent No. 0665882) were disclosed. However, there are defects such that a separate process for forming a middle coating film is required, and process efficiency is reduced.
Accordingly, development on a main resin and a clear coat composition which may secure good appearance of a coating film and excellent mechanical properties such as scratch resistance, chipping resistance to cold and impact resistance without forming a separate middle coating film, is required.